PLM
by Rie Uzumaki Haruno
Summary: Por que es el amor, la panacea en la enfermedad de nuestro corazón...


**PLM**

**Redotex (Atropina)**

Desde que se había separado de ella, Ash sentía que su corazón latía casi infrahumanamente. A punto de desvanecerse, casi parecido a un zumbido, incluso él mismo, podía darse cuenta de como lentamente la apatía comenzaba a invadirlo; Y entonces, un buen día en Unova el destino quiso que se reencontraran en aquella ciudad, ahí en medio de aquella plaza, cuando él ya no creía en la existencia de su propio corazón; Ella con su sonrisa maravillosa, con su mirada profunda y espléndida, con aquella vitalidad de la cual el ya hace tiempo carecía, ella se acercó a él y él sintió como dentro de su pecho, su corazón latía, con fuerza y velocidad, como si intentara recuperar el tiempo perdido, como nunca, desde que ella se fue, su corazón latía cuando ella estaba con él.

**Mizraba (beclometasona)**

Misty estaba acostumbrada a contener la respiración por largo tiempo, siendo ella, una exceelente nadadora estaba acondicionada para ello, ni que decirse siendo además, la excelente buceadora que era, sin embargo, a veces cuando el mundo parecía venirsele encima, cuando las exigencias de sus hermanas, del gimnasio, de los torneos o el simple papeleo la asfixiaban hasta un punto inaguantable; ni sus mejores habilidades podrían lograr que soportara la falta de aire, hasta que aparecía él, y su simple presencia le permitía respirar.

**Tegretol(Carbamazepina)**

Le dolía todo el tiempo, se extendía por todo su cuerpo, insoportable, invasivo, incapacitante, no había día que no lo sintiera, y la condena simplemente le pareciera una tortura cruel del destino, por que a el le dolía, le dolía toda su existencia, desde que ella se había ido, y él se había olvidado lo que era el alivio desde entonces.

**Qual (Diazepam)**

Cuando el la rodeaba con sus brazos, todo parecía mejorar, se sentía plena, feliz; por eso, cuando la tragedia le arrebato a su hermana mayor, que el estuviera a su lado y la rodeara con sus brazos ayudaba a menguar el terrible dolor de su alma.

**Ekaril (Enalapril)**

Sentía como su sangre escapaba de sus extremidades cuando ella lo tocaba, sentía sus piernas débiles, al borde del colapso de todo su ser, sentía que debía sentarse, o se desplomaría en cualquier instante, y eso se repetía incesante cada que la miraba desde que ella reapareció en su vida.

**Fenodid (Fentanilo)**

Desde que ella volvio a su vida, ni el dolor de las heridas precedentes ni en las actuales ya le eran importantes, las noches venían cubriendolo y podía dormir y descansar con tranquilidad, y aún cuando despertaba aquel agradable letargo que le duraba unas horas despues, siempre que la matenía en su mente.

**Genrex (Gentamicina)**

Antes cuando viajaba con él, no era ella una chica enfermiza, antes, cuando comía lo que Brock preparaba, cuando dormía a su lado bajo las estrellas, cuando se mojaba bajo la lluvia, cuando se enolodaba los pies y las manos, cuando se sometía a climas extremosos a condiciones difíciles, cuando no contaba con las comodidades que el sedentarismo pudiese ofrecer, no se enfermaba con frecuencia, y gizaba de un estado general envidiable. Pero, ahora, en el gimnasio, parecía que su enfremedad era su compañera temporada a temporada, resfriados, infecciones, y se pregunto si acaso la presencia de él y la felicidad que el le daba iban ligados a su bienestar.

**Hep-tec (Heparina)**

Cada que otro hombre se le acercaba, sentía que la sangre se helaba por completo dentro de él, no podía moverse, y sentía el terror que le provocaba la posibilidad de perderla, su interior se llenaba de frío y sentía la impotencia apoderandose de su persona; y entonces ella llegaba hasta él, sonriente y despampanante, le besaba suavemente en los labios, y sentía la sengre correr nuevamente dentro de él.

**Arzomeba (Imipenem)**

La fiebre no cedía, el calor inundaba su cuerpo, nada podía quitarlo, sentía como se quemaba a cada instante, la taquicardia, la debilidad se conjuntaban en si mismo y no le permitían, incluso, el respirar, moría, y moría a cada instante, víctima de la infección de su soledad, de la sepsis de su propio egoísmo, aturdido por los estragos de una gangrena tan destructiva e inmisericorde, que lo hacía desear el desaparecer, él, sólo él, podía ser la cura de aquella condena de muerte.

**Alfamino (Jarabe de Maiz)**

Ella era alergica a ciertas cosas, muchas de las cuales derivaban de la naturaleza de otras personas a su alrededor; El egoísmo, la hipocrecía, la cobardía y la corrupción eran el pan nuestro de cada día, que asolaban con cotidianeidad las vidas de todos los seres humanos en el mundo, cosas, que a ella particularmente le hacían daño, y que día a día, rechazaba casi en automático, no no encajaba en este espacio tan falso y lleno de apariencias, pero cuando Ash llegó a su vida, descubrió que también, existían, para personas como ella, cosas, de la naturaleza humana tambien, a las que aceptaba gustosa y que además, la hacían crecer.

**Dobelor (Ketorolaco Trometamina)**

Muchas veces, durante los años de su corta vida, Ash sentía como su cuerpo, que había sufrido tanto y durante tanto tiempo, le dolía por las noches, un poco antes de acostarse, aquellas sensaciones fantasmas corrían por entero en su cuerpo, martirizandolo, cobrando sus multiples descuidos tiempo atrás, haciendole saber que el precio por ser héroe, o por tener aquel corazón dadivoso, era aún más terrible de lo que jamás pudo llegar a suponer; Sí, aquellos dolores eran terribles, pero era el dolor dentro de si, quien día a día le recordaba que las desiciones eran incluso más dolorosas que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo, por que elegir algo era renunciar a otra cosa, y existían renuncías a las que ningún analgésico podría quitar el dolor.

**Bilevite( L-Alanina-L glutamina)**

Cuando sentía la debilidad apoderarse de todo su cuerpo e incluso de su voluntad, tenía que ir hacia su habitación y ver aquella fotografía encima de su buró, esa en donde ella era apenas una chiquilla de diez años, con muchos sueños e ilusiones y él era, esa aparición maravillosa que un día sin pensar llegó a su vida de la manera más inesperada y fascinante que jamás se pudo imaginar, por que verle, aunque fuera en fotografía, le daba esa dosis de vitalidad extra que necesitaba para seguir adelante, hasta que el regresara con ella.

**Onyric (Glutamato de Magnesio)**

Se sentía triste y desesperado, sin salida, sin posibilidad de escape, agotado al límite y sin esperanza del futuro, por que ella no estaba, por que ella se había ido, y aunque nunca estuviera solo, él se encontraba perdido.

**Cesamet (Nabilona)**

Siempre era necesario ayudar a que el nerviosismo se esfumara,nunca se lo confesó, por que estaba segura de que de haberlo dicho, él se hubiera reído de ella hasta el cansancio; Y es que si, a pesar de los años de experiencia como lider de gimnasio, a pesar de los viajes, de su propio y crecimiento y su afamado carácter, los nervios antes de un combate muchas veces le provocaban unas nauseas tan terribles de las cuales solo el excusado era el receptor, pero algo pasaba, algo sucedía cuando él estaba cerca; la calma llegaba, las ansias se iban y aquellas nauseas, siempre desaparecían.

**Proclose(Octréotida)**

Cuando su ego crecía hasta los cielos, y se volvía un orgulloso pendante, que no hacía otra cosa más que presumir de sus vanos logros, aquellos insignificantes con los que se pavoneaba por ahí, con esa vanidad que de pronto crecía dentro de su pecho y le hacía sentirse el rey del mundo, ella, llegaba, con su aplomo y su caracter a darle una dosis de realidad, a reducirle aquel orgullo estupido, a decirle que si, que era un gran entrenador pero que en comparación al mundo entero, era sólo un niño, ella era, la mujer que mantenía sus pies sobre la tierra.

**Synagis (Palizumab)**

La ausencia de él, era como la fatalista sensación de que el aire faltaba, de que algo le presionaba el pecho y que no podría respirar nunca, la ausencia de él, era esa sensación sorda, de aprender a vivir con el poco aire que llegaba hasta tus pulmones, aunque esto te fuea matando lentamente.

**Ribotripsin (Quimiotripsina)**

Para Ash Ketchum, la derrota era un golpe, que ya fuera por orgullo o por miedo, era difícil de soportar, sus secuelas se extendían hasta, la autoestima del muchacho, quién una vez sabiendose perdedor deshechaba sus logros y rechazaba la idea de aprender de sus errores, el fracaso era inadmisible, y si la suerte lo abandonaba el impacto era demasiado doloroso para que él se mantuviera en pie. Pero entonces, ahí estaba Misty, en su vida, para levantarle y quitarle el dolor y el miedo, para mostrarle con claridad que el impacto no era como tal una maldición, ahí estaba ella, que siempre le aliviaba.

**Evista (Raloxifeno)**

Cuando salió de su casa, tenía diez años y el rencor carcomiendole el corazón, era delgada y esmirriada, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar un paseo en su bicicleta, sin idea de como sobrevivir, asustada y sola, con la determinación a punto de fractura, en un momento en el que creyó que regresaría a su casa, pidiendo perdón, suplicando el lugar que siempre le habían dado y siendo, además, el objeto de las burlas perpetuas de sus hermanas. Un día entonces, un mocoso le "pidió" su bicicleta y huyó con ella hacia algún centro Pokémon, y ella, al verse despojada, decidió seguirlo, decidió hacerle pagar. Ahora, años después, Misty lo entendía, Ash nunca le había quitado nada, sólo le había dado fuerza para seguir adelante.

**Invirase( Saquinavir)**

El virus del réncor bullía dentro de él, la soledad, el miedo, el dolor y la tempestad de si mismo, acababan poco a poco con su tibio corazón, por que algo le había cambiado, por que el dolor era, el genésis de toda maldad, por que el sufrimiento era irreparable e intempestivo, destruía todo a su paso y nada dejaba en pie; Pero, ahí, dentro del poco corazón que le quedaba, había un pequeño resquicio, una leve esperanza: Ella, su sóla imagen parecía tener el poder de revertir, aunque fuera sólo un poco, la destrucción total de su corazón.

**Cialis (Tadalafil)**

Ash había estado cerca de tantas mujeres durante toda su vida, que a veces incluso le parecía tener más amigas que amigos era tan común como el resfriado, las quería, sí, como hermanas, como personas definitorias de su destino, como compañeras de viaje, y a pesar de que más de alguna había caído rendida a los pies del entrenador, este parecía no interesarse especialmente por ellas, tal vez por que no las deseaba, o simplemente por que "ese" tipo de deseo nunca se había despertado en él. Esa noche cuando vió a Misty llegar a su fiesta, con aquel vestido entallado, tipo top, rojo, con una abertura que mostraba las bellas y torneadas piernas de la entrenadora, el rostro angelical, aquellos ojos de tormenta aguamarina y su cabello de fuego enmarcando toda la belleza de si misma,el joven maestro sintió, tal vez, por primera vez, ese fuego, ese que alguna vez Nabokov describió como "El Ardor".

**Endocare( Urea)**

Las manos de ella se deslizan por su piel, suaves, firmes, delicadas pero atrevidas, lo estremecen, pero alivian con creces, el ardor de su propio deseo consumiendose por ella.

**Nodescrón (Vecuronio)**

Toda la tensión de su partida, toda la resistencia de si misma, todo el dolor de su cuerpo contenido para no correr detrás de él, para no exigirle ninguna explicación y darle una paliza que recordaría toda su vida, toda aquella contensión física, que había agotado su cuerpo al limite, por intentar contener sus sentimientos vanamente, todo eso, desapareció, casi magicamente, cuando él la beso por primera vez.

**Yodolactina(Yodocaseína)**

Las manos frías, el temblor de sus extremidades, la ansiedad imparable y la intolerancia al calor de otra gente, eran características que el Ash de ahora sentía con frecuencia, por que él habia cambiado, él estaba roto y descompensado y no estaba ella para controlarlo ni repararlo.

**Stilnox (Zolpidem)**

Ambos dormían, plácidos y felices, en brazos del otro, sintiendose cerca, susurrandose en sueños promesas de amor, ambos dormían por que habían encontrado su canción de cuna preferida, ambos dormían escuchando sus corazones latir como si fueran uno sólo.

FIN

Pues bien, celebrando muchas cosas, pero la más importante es que he regresado al fandom, Gracias a Dios puedo retomar con un poco de más calma esta afición que amo y adoro. Gracias a mis grandes amigas Andy, Mistyket y Sumi que aún creen en mi a pesar de mis ausencias prolongadas. Espero chicas que lean esto(si no se han hartado de mi) y lo disfruten pues está hecho con todo el cariño del mundo.


End file.
